What If: A Little Fall Of Rain
by Kitty17794
Summary: Peter faces the tragic death of a good friend. An AU whatif fic. [Status: C]


Sooooooo...this is a 'What If' one-shot that is based on an rp me and Amaurea did. I'm sure ya'll will figure out what the 'What-If' part is after reading…but yea. It's pretty dramatic... XD Yaaaaay drama. We like drama. XD The lyrics are from "A Little Fall Of Rain" from Les Miserables.

_Luna © me. Don't use without my permission. _  
_Narnia © to CS Lewis._

* * *

Thud.

The wind was knocked from her and she was left breathless as she hit the ground, her horse veering away in fright. She could only lay there, stunned, as searing hot pain ripped through her body. It was overwhelming, and for a moment or two she could only lay still and allow it to continue.

Then she heard him. Heard his scream - heard him calling her name.

Gritting her teeth against the pain, she started to fend off her attacker with one hand, the other madly groping for her sword, which had fallen not too terribly far away in the rising dust. The arm which was holding her attacker away was slowly going numb as razor sharp teeth sank into it again and again, but the pain was ignored, as her only focus was to retrieve her sword…She felt the cool metal in her hand, and immediately pulled the weapon closer, adjusting her grip on it's hilt as best she could before thrusting it upwards into the furry body hovering over her.

She allowed her hand to fall back to the earth as the creature collapsed, and she simply laid there, trying to catch her breath, but finding she couldn't. The hand that been used as a shield was laying limp on her stomach, and as she clenched it over her belly she was briefly aware of the warm, sticky substance that soon covered it. The pain was excruciating…

Now she was aware of someone at her side, gently lifting her hand away from the wound. The cool air meeting open flesh caused her to hiss in discomfort, and she quickly pulled her hand away, covering the wound again.

"Luna…"

She muttered a small healing spell under her breath, one that she knew would at least stop the bleeding for a small amount of time…hopefully long enough for them to get back to Cair Paravel. Bracing herself and taking a deep breath, she sat up, hand still closed over her stomach. "I'm fine, I'm fine…" she muttered, wincing. She hated people worrying over her…

The High King Peter Pevensie put a hand on her back to help her, trying to remain as calm as possible. "Luna, you're really hurt!" he cried, looking over her numerous wounds. He was somewhat aware of Oreius fending off the last beast in the background, and the young King's gaze flitted to the side to look at the furry body of the wolf who had dared to try and bring the Lady Luna Braveheart of Narnia down. It had paid with its life…

He returned his attention to his friend when she winced and hunched over, clutching her stomach. "Maybe…you're right." she admitted after a moment, and he knew that she really was indeed hurt, if she was admitting it…

"Can you ride?" he asked her, glancing to the horizon. They were almost home…almost to safety…so close, and yet so far…

She nodded absentmindedly, now looking at her arm. "Yea…I think so." She sure hoped so, anyway…she wasn't going to admit that she couldn't, after all. Her warrior's pride just wouldn't allow that…

Oreius had corralled both the strayed horses back, and so Peter gently scooped up his friend in his arms, carrying her over to the creature and helping her on it's back as easy and as gently as he possibly could. They had to get back as quickly as possible…she had to be treated, and they had no medical supplies on them - a stupid choice they had made, he now realized. Carrying light wasn't always the wisest of decisions…

Once he was sure that she was safely on the horse, and she had pretty much convinced him she could stay on, he quickly mounted his own steed, trying to calculate how long it would take them to get home at the rate they would have to go at. They started off in the direction of Narnia's ocean, and after a few moments, Peter slowly became aware of the pain shooting through his arm.

Luna noticed it too.

"Hey…are you okay?" she asked, looking over at him with a frown.

"I'm fine, its nothing…" he replied. Certainly nothing compared to HER wounds! He had simply gotten bit trying to shield himself from a wolf that had leapt at his face. Luna had nearly been torn limb from limb…

However, Luna wasn't worried about her own wounds. It wasn't her job to worry about her own well-being, she was to keep an eye on the well-being of the Pevensies. She was supposed to be protecting them…and…well…she hadn't been doing all that good of a job, recently, it seemed. "Are you sure?" she pressed on.

"I'm sure."

They continued on in silence, the young King wishing that the miles between them and their destination would just disappear…but the journey just seemed to get longer and longer every step their horses took…would they ever get back? More importantly, would they get back in time?

He noticed that his friend was ever-so-slowly fading, growing tired from the exertion of trying to keep herself both awake, and on the horse. "Are you alright, Luna?" he asked, keeping an eye on her.

She glanced over at him, lifting an eyebrow. "Peter, I just got mauled by a wolf." she teased sarcastically.

He was too worried to find the humor in her teasing. "I mean, are you okay to ride?" he clarified.

Like they had any other choice…"As long as we hurry…" she replied with a frown. "I…don't know how much longer I can last." Oh, how she hated admitting that…but it was true. She was getting so tired…it wasn't that the pain was really bothering her anymore, it was actually rather dull, now. But she was just so tired…she just wanted to go to sleep…

She was aware, though, that Peter had nudged his horse to move faster. Sighing, she straightened up as much as she could, looking over at him. "Hey...you're acting too serious...you're making me nervous. Calm down, okay? You don't see me freaking out over here." And if anyone had the right to freak out, it would be her…

"I'll calm down when you're safe and taken care of." was his simple response.

The fae looked over at him, silent for a moment, before softly saying, "Peter...I'm going to be fine, okay? I'm tough, remember? Now stop worrying…"

The King listened to her words, taking a slow breath, nodding. Of course she would be alright…she was Luna. Nothing could ever faze her…she would be just fine. Still, though…

She saw that he was still hesitant, and nudged her horse closer to his, reaching out to touch his arm, keeping a grip on her horse's mane with her free hand. "Peter…I'm gunna be okay." she repeated firmly, but quietly. Her teal-colored eyes were fiery with determination. She wasn't going to give up without a fight…

He looked over at her, meeting her gaze silently, before offering her the slightest of smiles to show he was listening. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't make it through this…

Both remained silent for the next few miles as the horses plodded on. It was only when the shining sea and the grand castle of Cair Paravel was finally in sight, that Peter spoke. "I see it…!" he exclaimed. They were finally home…

"Thank goodness…" murmured the faerie quietly. The great indoors had never sounded so good…

They finally arrived in the courtyard of the grand castle, and being as independent as she was, Luna started to dismount the horse on her own. Peter was there in less than a minute to assist her, however, slipping an arm around her to keep her steady.

"I'm never leaving the Cair again." she promised jokingly. "At least its safe in here…" She was trying to keep the mood light, but…it wasn't working.

Shaking his head, Peter started to lead her towards the steps. "Lets get you inside…"

Sighing, she nodded and allowed him to lead her off, too tired to argue. Now came the fun part…being poked and prodded at by healers in the infirmary. Then rest. Lots and lots of bed rest. It sounded like EVER so much fun…note sarcasm.

On the way to the infirmary, though, she realized that she was getting weaker…that the pain was slowly starting to return. Her head was pounding, and when she put her hand to her stomach to cover the wound that was beginning to sting once more, she pulled it away immediately when she realized it was damp again. Her hand was covered in crimson liquid. The spell was wearing off…and all she should have felt before was catching up with her all at once. And it was overwhelming.

She was only able to utter her friend's name before she passed out.

"Luna!" Peter managed to catch her as she collapsed, stumbling only a second before putting an arm under her knees, lifting her up into his arms. He rushed to the infirmary as fast as he could go, not even noticing his young sister just coming out of one of the rooms.

Lucy had seen the horses in the courtyard through her window, so she knew her brother and their guardian were finally home. She had bounced out to greet them, only to catch a glimpse of her brother disappearing into the infirmary ward. This made her curious, and just a bit nervous. The infirmary…? Was everything okay?

The youngest Queen immediately ran down the hall, stepping through the infirmary's doorway, staring as her brother gently laid down their unconscious guardian on a bed. "Peter! What happened?" she gasped after finally finding her voice.

Peter whirled around at the sound of his sister's voice, and the young girl's attention was instantly drawn to the blood he was covered in - his own blood, and the blood of the faerie. "Lucy…" He paused to take a deep breath to attempt to calm himself, then continued. "Lu, I need someone to help…"

Startled, the girl took a step back, then dashed out into the hall again to look for someone, anyone, who could help Luna, or else help her find someone who could help... "Susan! Edmund!" she yelled, unsure of who else to go to. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts, and it seemed the only rational thing to do would be to call the rational ones themselves.

It was Queen Susan the Gentle who came running. "Lucy! What is it?" she asked, breathless and quite startled by her sister's sudden scream.

Lucy didn't know where to start, so she simply ran all the important information into one rushed sentence. "Peter's home from his trip...and Luna's hurt! They're in the infirmary, and Peter says to get some help…!"

A small gasp escaping her, Susan immediately leapt into action, heading off to find a healer and lead them to the infirmary. Lucy could only watch her go, unsure of what else to do with herself. She wished there was something she could do…to help…and suddenly she remembered. The young Queen dashed off to her room, grabbing something off of her nightstand, clutching the valuable item to her chest as she ran back to the infirmary as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Running into the room, she held up the item - the diamond-glass bottle given to her by Father Christmas so long ago. "Peter, here!" she cried. She faltered when she noticed that all seemed to be still and quiet in the infirmary. Edmund was leaning against the wall nearest the door, staring hard at the floor as if there were something interesting laying there. Susan was standing a bit away from the foot of the bed, arms crossed over her chest tightly, eyes cast on her eldest brother worriedly.

Lucy didn't dare look at Peter. Instead, she turned her gaze to Susan, clutching the bottle in her hands tighter. She hurriedly fumbled to undo the top, but like so long ago, Susan reached out and rested a hand upon hers, shaking her head slowly. "It's…too late, Lucy…"

The four Pevensies stood there in silence, the only sound being the occasional sob from Susan or Lucy. Peter was as silent and as still as a statue, standing by the bed, his friend's hand still held in his. He had felt the warmth leave it, ever-so-slowly…this hand would never reach out and comfort him again.

How many times had it comforted him that day? And now it never would again…

The reality of the situation suddenly hit him hard. His best friend was gone. She would never again accompany him on his travels. She would never again take walks on the beach with him when he was bored. She would never again advise him on important decisions he needed to make. She would never do any of these things again.

Luna was dead.

A sob escaped him, and he suddenly turned and punched the nearest wall, sliding to the floor with a defeated cry. She was gone…she was gone, and it was his fault…she had been protecting him…he hadn't been able to get to her in time…It hadn't really been his fault, and anyone would have known that…but the King felt like he had to blame himself…

His siblings watched him with concern, but were otherwise silent. They knew they would not be able to comfort him…not now. Instead, they grieved quietly themselves, and eventually Susan ushered the younger two out of the room, resting a hand on her brother's shoulder before following Edmund and Lucy out.

Peter didn't even acknowledge his siblings' departure, or the act of comfort Susan had tried to offer. He was too lost in grief to even be aware of the world around him. He had begun to question everything he had ever known. His life, his beliefs…even Aslan. How could someone like Aslan take away someone so good, like Luna? She had done nothing to deserve this.

He became aware of the lion King's presence the moment he arrived. Not even wanting to look at him, he kept his gaze on his friend's limp body, gritting his teeth. "Why, Aslan? Why! Why did you let her die? She's done nothing but serve you…she didn't deserve this!" he cried, squinting his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

A soft warning growl silenced the boy King's words, but it did not silence his sobs.

"Peter…look at me." said Aslan calmly. His voice was soft and comforting, and yet commanding at the same time. The boy had no choice but to turn away and look up at the Great Lion. "Why do you ask for a reason? The beginning and the end of a life, and its reasons, is no one's business but their own. Whether she deserved it or not is not relevant, for it was her time regardless."

These words did nothing to comfort Peter, though. He was still angry at the Lion…now even more so, for his dodgy answers. Could they even be called answers? "Why did you take her away from us? We need her…"

"She has done what she was put on this Earth to do, and has surpassed her mission, as well. There was no reason for her to stay."

"I need her…isn't that reason enough?"

Sighing gently, the Lion pressed his cold nose against the King's forehead, speaking softly. "Be happy for her, Peter Pevensie. She is in my country now, and she will be there waiting for you when your time arrives. And she is still with you in spirit." he reminded him.

The teenager (for one would honestly forget that was what Peter truly was) nodded solemnly, somewhat calmed by the Lion's touch. Yes, she was in a better place…but…that didn't mean it made it any easier. "I miss her, Aslan…" he managed to choke out, clutching the lion's mane in his hands, burying his face in it.

"And you will always miss her, for she was a dear friend and a constant companion." The Lion nuzzled the King gently, then glanced out the window. A light rain had started, but the sun was still shining bright as ever. "Peter…"

The tone of his voice brought the King to attention, and he released the lion's mane and looked up at him silently.

"Look." said Aslan, nodding towards the window. "A cleansing rain has begun to fall. It will wash away that which has past, and something new and good will grow in its place." He glanced over towards Peter. "You must be able to put this behind you. It is not good to dwell in the past. It may hurt now, but you will grow from it, and will learn from it. In the end, you will be a better person because of what has happened here."

Peter highly doubted this, but the idea of it made him feel a little better anyhow.

"Do you doubt me, Peter Pevensie? Luna did not."

Luna had always trusted Aslan, no matter what had happened…even in her dying moments, she probably had…"No, sir…I don't. Just…tell me…one thing. And please don't give me some half answer…" he begged, looking back at the Lion. "Was she…in pain?" Her last words rang in his head…she hadn't been so safe in the Cair, after all…

A soft smile appeared on the Lion's maw, and he shook his head gently. "Nay, King Peter. She was at peace."

Aslan was gone as quickly as he had come, but his last words brought the King some peace. She hadn't been in pain when she had died. At least he knew that much…he looked down at her body for a moment, then sat on the edge of the bed, picking her up and cradling her gently, hugging her close for the last time. It might be years, it might be tomorrow...but he would see her again, someday…

When he was finally able to wrench himself away from his friend's body, Peter slowly and sluggishly made his way out to the courtyard. As he opened the door and stepped out, he squinted against the sunlight. It was still raining, but just as Aslan had said, the sun was shining brightly.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the shower, sighing in quiet relief. The cool rain felt so good against his skin…and it actually calmed him.

He stayed out in the rain for what he thought was hours, just enjoying it and thinking about how life was going to go on without Luna around to keep him in check…He smiled at fond memories, even laughing quietly at a few. And when he finally decided to go inside, he happened to look down at his clothes, and he noticed that they were clean. The rain had washed all traces of blood from them.

And where the blood had pooled and seeped into the ground, was a tiny green sprout. Right before his eyes, it grew and blossomed into a beautiful silver rose. And in that moment, he knew…she was safe, and she would be with him no matter what…Aslan, as always, had been right about everything.

It would take some time, but he knew, eventually, everything was going to be alright.

_This rain will wash away what's past…  
…  
A little fall of rain…can hardly hurt me now.  
You're here…that's all I need to know.  
And you will keep me safe…  
And you will keep me close…  
And rain will make the flowers grow._


End file.
